


Dirty Angel

by XCookiesXFreakX



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/F, F/M, Female x Female, Incest, M/M, Male inserts, Might add other tags later, Porn, Reader is a pervert, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome, male x male, sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCookiesXFreakX/pseuds/XCookiesXFreakX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots that I had requested on Wattpad. The title's name cames from this song that inspired me a lot: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXvk0MeckLo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

A lot of one shots.. This page doesn't interest you...yet~! I'll write the one shots I have to make here thought:

Shu Sakamaki x Reader - Violin Leassons

Bride Reader x Brothers - Imagines

Subaru x Reader - White Fragile Rose


	2. Sweet Prey [Fem!Reader x Sakamaki Triplets]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally submits to the triplets wishes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Strip."_

The monotone voice command from the girl's left side,making her weep her head there.Soft [h/c] locks falling in her beautiful and shiny [e/c],shielding and blinding her for a moment.

_"C'mon what are you waiting for?!You know you want this~"_

Another voice chimed,purring lightly and tugging on her school blouse,making [Name] gasp and step back,only to trip and fall hard on her bottom,scratching her knee on the rotten floor.

_"She won't do it.What a troublesome woman..."_

A third voice mumbled,sounding so close to [Name] that she could feel the hot breath on her neck,making the girl to shiver involuntary.

_"Look she is shaking all over.What a naughty bitch-chan~"_

[Name] gasped,feeling a hot and moist tongue licking the blood from her knee,while two other pairs licked her neck and ear lobe.A little moan went past [Name]'s lips,making the boys smirk at her and look up with glossy green and light purple eyes.

_"Such a tasty prey.You better share your sweet blood with all of us."_

The one behind [Name] replied huskily,lust filling his voice making [Name] to swallow the large lump that have been stuck in her throat.Who were those guys,anyway?She remembers only that she feel asleep in class talking with Yui.And then she was inside this room,locked of course and with three guys,she never meet.

_"Ne,Kanato,stop making bitch-chan scared.Her blood pressure started to rise up.We don't want to finish her...too quickly."_

Twirling [Name],Laito chuckled watching her eyes wide in size,while her breath started to turn in pant's.His green eyes,looking all over her body making the boy to lick his lips hungrily and nuzzle [Name]'s neck,pecking,licking and blowing hot air on her soft spot.

_"Oi,don't take her all for yourself, you idiot!"_

The other green eyed male with red hair cursed,grabbing [Name] wrist tightly,making the girl to yell in pain and sob slightly.Ayato growled,narrowing his eyes and dragging the girl closer to him,his fangs growing in size,while the smell of blood continue to rise in the room.

Pricking his fangs in [Name]'s wrist,Ayato smirked smugly and release the girl wrist,making [Name] to whimper at the sinfully lose.

Rubbing her legs together,[Name] tried to ease the aching feeling she felt down there,making the triplets to smirk at each other and start to undone their uniforms,throwing them over their shoulders,licking their lips hungrily.Almost making [Name] come on that spot and fall on her knees,in pleasure.

_"Naughty woman.If I knew she was so lewd,I would have punish her on my way back home."_

Pushing [Name] collar down and showing her peach colored skin,Kanato licked the soft flesh making the girl to shiver and moan,stepping back until her knees hit the back on the mattress,she soon fall in.

_"Not fair,Kanato.I wanted to do it first with bitch-chan~"_

The one named Laito replied,pounding for some seconds,only to smirk and start crawling over [Name] licking her hurt knee and kissing her thighs,until he meet her hips.Biting her lower lip until it bleed [Name] whimpered,finding her voice and looking up at the three with big pleading [e/c] eyes.

_"Please,please just fuck me already!"_

[Name] shouted at the top of her lungs,not caring if somebody heard her.She needed to feel those devils inside of her,she needed their touch.She wanted them and right now!

Kanato chuckled in [Name]'s ear,while Ayato rolled his green orbs,giving [Name] a analyzing look.A mere human,begging them for that?Oh no,they didn't want only to screw her until she couldn't walk properly,they wanted her blood,tears and moans too.

Biting harshly in [Name] thigh,Laito purred darkly,sucking the girls blood and licking his lips clean,giving his brothers a little smile.

_"Oh don't worry bitch-chan.We'll make you feel so good you won't know what's your name by dusk."_

Blinking,[Name] nodded feeling tears prick at the corner of her eyes.This felt so damn wrong!But it was also so good...and they were treating her like a real woman.

Ayato 'tsked' some more and move closer to [Name]'s head,kissing the girl properly while exploring her wet cavern and massing her chest pinching the soft flesh,making [Name] to squirm under him.This was pure madness,feeling a pair of lips kissing her,another biting and sucking the blood from her neck,while the third pair of lips sucked her tights and start to unzip her skirt.

Her moans grew and [Name] didn't care if they sucked her dry,but god this was amazing!Ayato had keep sucking on her tongue and bit it with his sharp canines,making her tear up a little.She also found out that her shirt was undone and off her body,leaving her only in her silky [f/c] bra and panties.

Laito was licking around her stomach and dipping his tongue inside her navel,while Kanato stopped kissing her neck to lick her chest and bit her finger tips harshly,sucking on the blood like it was some heavenly juice,they desperately needed.And she was the only one that could give it to them.

[Name] didn't even care what others will think about her.A lewd woman,a whore,a slut,you name it.But being in those vampires trap,felt like the most amazing thing in the whole word.And when they whispered those soft and also dirty things in her ears,[Name] couldn't find the strenght to push them away from her.

_"We'll make every desire you have.Come true [Name]-chan~"_

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honk,honk,honk~ I still love the triplets too much nowdays but I'm slightly confused..Is Ayato the oldest from the three or Laito? In the wikia it says Laito, in the game Ayato and in the anime Laito again..I'm confused @.@


	3. Heart In Two [Sakamaki Ayato x Male!Reader x Sakamaki Laito]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and the two brothers have their ups and downs but the two brothers always coax Reader to submit to their dirty plays.

Being thorn between those two was never fun. You learned it the hard way. While one wanted you only for himself,the other didn't care that much if he took what he wanted.

It never was fun seeing that you couldn't do too much to push them away. Yes,you loved both of them and always told them that when you guys had alone moments.

"[Name]! Where the hell are you?"jumping from your position in your bed,you looked up from your book only to blush and look up in green eyes that flashed red in anger.

"[Name],tell that idiot that you don't love him like you love me!"Laito giggled in his hand and wave at you from the other side of your bed making you to sweat drop at your vampire lovers. They were acting like idiots...again.

"Ayato,you know I love both of you the same. Now can you two please leave me and my book alone?"Ayato pouted for some seconds,only to flash his brother a secret smirk then turn back to face you."Oh [Name]~ Don't you want to play a game?"

Sighing,you crossed your arms over your chest revealing more of your skin to the vampire teenagers in front of you."What game,Ayato?And it better be worth it or I'll kick you two out of my room just like last time."Laito gived his brother a smug look and crawl closer to you,tugging forcefully on your wrist making sure you fall in his lap.

"The he—nghht?!" your [e/c] eyes wided in shock when you felt Laito's lips on yours,tugging and sucking on your lower lip.You moan loudly in his mouth making the green eyed male to chuckle at your reactions.

"You promised to share you idiot!"Ayato hissed,attaching his lips to your neck,licking the soft skin until it turned a nice pink color and had his mark. You groaned in Laito's mouth,feeling your jeans tighting painfully.

The two vampires noticed this and exchange quick looks,starting to discard you of your shirt exposing your chest to their hungry eyes.They didn't waste too much time until they start to suck on your collar bone and shoulder making more hickeys to appear on your [s/c] skin.

You tugged harshly on Laito's reddish-brown locks,getting a deep growl from him while your other hand pressed itself over Ayato's chest,rubbing your finger tips in circles,making the red haired boy to shiver under your touch.

"Damn,this is getting too hot."placing his cold lips over your wrist,Ayato pierced the soft skin making you yelp and closer your eyes in pain. Laito licked his finger tips and start to wander his hands lower and lower until he found the zipper of your jeans.

 _Snap!_ Was the next sound you heard,making your eyes to open in shock and look down at the grinning vampire that continue to rub your thighs playfully slow making your face turn more shades of red.

"Stop taking all of [Name]'s attention to you,idiot."Ayato growled,his eyes flashing red for a second,until they turned back to their normal green color."Awww,sorry for that brother.Would you like to be the first one,today?"

Ayato narrowed his eyes and glare over your shoulder at his brother,only to sigh and nod.Laughing to yourself,you gasped when you saw Laito lean up and lick Ayato's lips clear from the extra blood,humming in approval at the sweet taste.

"W...what?....That was so hot guys."your mind turned fuzzy while you gave the two a little chuckle,only to yelp in pain,being pushed back in the mattress while the two vampires were making themselves comfortable in your lap.

"What are you two planning?For fucks sakes stop tea—Ahhhh!!"biting the palm of your hand,your mouth opened wide,while your eyes rolled in the back of your head. What were those two doing to you right now? You felt all your body turn to jell-o while they kept caressing and tasting you.

Maybe you will never be able to chose between them but until then...you will try to amuse them as much as you can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing more to add then...YAOI! Is life! And animu is laifu and everything! Song to listen to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZ5SdRVmyDE


	4. Jealousy Is A Sin [Sakamaki Laito x Fem!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets jealous over Laito's constant pestering and teasing of Yui. Will Reader be able to succed in catching his attention? Or maybe break down halfway?

Trying to clean the table after dinner was never an easy task, mostly when a certain red headed male with a perverted grin on his lips was coiling around you like a snake. Laito was never that type of guy to let you breath neither stay all alone with other brothers in the same room. He was probably overprotective but that still didn't help you and your hormones right now, which were boiling up in rage.

Thought, right now you were there with a sadistic Kanato that was sitting on his table chair, Teddy in his hold while the red head was nowhere to be found which surprised you, a lot.

"L-Laito-kun! Not there!" A timid voice echoed in the room from upstairs making you pause in your work, narrow your eyes and look towards the staircase seeing a shaky Yui rush down and try to escape a blood thirsty, familiar red head.

Another loud shrink of the females mouth come making you grit your teeth, wanting to murder either the blonde or the male, whichever worked anyway. Hissing, you wanted to pounce on them and slash the two of them with the fork you were holding. You could use that as a weapon, ok?

 _'Stop being jealous, [Y/N]. That's what she is here for and you are only a second bride...Nothing more then a slave and a new toy for them to chew and fool with.'_  You kept telling to yourself in your head only to return to your cleaning, moving under the table to get all the silverware that was thrown today.

"Laito! Please, don't!" Yui's voice yelled out making you frown, jaw tightening while your hands shook by your sides. _'Please, sound more convicing then that...'_  You wanted to yell at her only to find yourself lean back from the table, Kanato giving you a sympathic look, already knowing for your growing fond of the male only to glance at the two. The blonde was throw onto the couch while the red head caged her there, towering over her and even baring his fangs, wanting to bite her delicate neck.

A little cuss left your mouth, your hands had been stabbed and cut by the silverware without you noticing the tight grip you had on them. Kanato leaned over and grab your forearm, tugging you upstairs with him, a little scowl on his lips.

"I thought you were enjoying the show, bitch-chan~" Laito purred while licking the blonde's neck, his green eyes shifting to your form and the purple haired males that kept dragging you upstairs despite your cries to let you go.

Huffing, laito pushed Yui away from him, his furry coat shifting under him while he turned around, glaring harshly at his triplet for stealing you away from him. He would make you and him pay for that.

\----Later----

"Kanato can you stop this game?" You pleaded the male, tugging on your restains that were a pair of handcuffs tied to the bed frame. Of course the idiotic teddy bear lover thought you wanted to kill yourself and caged you in his room. Almost looking like a damn mummy right now with your hands bandages like that. The bastard even took his time in licking all the blood off your hands, and in a rather sensual manner too.

"Bravo, [Y/N]. I never knew you had the hots for my younger brother...Tch, tch...What to do with ya?" A familiar voice ringed in the room before your crush stepped from the shadows, smirking faintly at you with those half- lidded, green eyes.

He stepped closer to the bed before caging you in your vulnerable state, his fingers already starting to make work of unbuttoning your shirt buttons."Always sticking to his side, mocking me, getting me jealous...And now you are the one jealous of me spending some time with the other bitch-chan? How cruel of you..."His voice stung you and made your heart pick it's pace in your ribcage,almost making you want to hit him in the stomach.

So cruel, so damn stubborn, such an hypocrite...He never saw how you cared so much for him, always mocking your love making you want to kill him. After all, killing in the vampires families meant the ultimate love confession, no?

His fingers rubbed your smooth stomach, drawing patterns around your skin only to graze his fangs around your neck and collar bone making you shiver and try to back away from him, silently cursing Kanato and the stupid handcuffs.

"I am shocked..Thinking I would leave such a nasty, little bitch like you...I feel offended..."Laito murmured in your ear making you bit back a loud moan, shifting on the bed making the male's smirk wide up in a scary manner. Almost felt like he was the predator while you were the prey, which you were, pretty much.

A little sigh had go past your lips when his own connected with yours, tongue snaking and twirling around your own, even exploring all the wet cavern of your mouth making you dig your nails in your palm and gasp, panting lightly when he leaned back.

"Let's work on your sudden jealousy...I'll make you totally forget about your doubts of my love for you..."Laito purred in his sluty manner, hips bucking in yours while he wrapped your legs around his waist, pressing feather kisses down your stomach making you gasp and throw your head back when his fangs sunk into your hip.

You could hear how heavy his gulps were making you squirm and call out for more from him, biting on the inside of your cheek and lick your lips sensually. Hell, if he was being a tease, then you were sure as hell going to pay him back with the same coin.

All that was lost thought, when his fingers tug your pants off and curl around the top of your underwear, chuckling mockily at how flustered and submissive you were.

"I'll just make you know how deep you are my own bitch, ok? Never doubt about my love bitch-chan and I might not want to  _devour_ you whole~"He hissed out while tugging your underwear off with his teeth, making sure to keep eye contact which killed you.

And from then on, you never doubted his undying love for you, your blood and your body.


	5. Still Here [Sakamaki Shu x Reader]

It was a rather average day in the Sakamaki mansion except this time it was filled with distant coughs, yells, screams and also whines.You were sick and locked in your room because Reiji said something like _'Filfth like you shouldn't be out like this...We don't want you spreading germs all over the house'_ or something.The nerve of that jerk! He even laughed like a hyena once he found out you were sick.

Everything you did was just stay in bed, thank Yui for taking care of you and cough again.The only vampire that actually pestered or cared for you was Shu.He would often sleep next to you and be around every night whenever he felt you needed someone to talk to.Even if the jerk left you to talk all alone and only listened to his porn music.

Oh!?You didn't know he doesn't actually listen to music?You found his CD's for his MP3 when you were cleaning the mansion some weeks ago.So, the oldest male was listening to porn whenever he was around the house or even at dinner.Probably school was the only place he didn't listen to it.Anyway, down to our own business.

As you were squirming, you found someone lying next to you only to freeze up having short blonde locks rub against your face making you break into a small smile and snuggle further into the cold vampire beside you.You didn't know why but around him you always felt soft and warm,like something was igniting you from inside.It was probably cheesy but you probably feel in love with the older Sakamaki brother and you didn't want it any other way.

"Nggh...So noisy...Stop moving..."Shu grunted once your elbow hit his stomach for the third time in the past five minutes.Giggling, you muttered you were sorry only to shriek once his callused hands grabbed your weak wrists, holding them above your head and stare down at you with cold and dark, blue eyes."Noisy...Misplaced....Treated like crap..Why are you still here?"He growled out making you wide your eyes, squirming for some seconds only to pant and turn your head around, feeling yourself ready to choke back with the coughs you had to held back.

"Stay still..."The blonde ordered, hovering over your neck, his fangs glinting in the light while your eyes wide in shock, your legs squirming beneath you only to let out a loud and pained moan once the fangs pierced your delicate neck.The lack of blood soon got visible due to your flu and the fact your vital liquid was sucked out of your body, you sighed and whimper softly.Shu, sensed your distress and let go of your hands, gripped the back of your hips and bough you closer to his body, his fangs retreacting while he licked and kissed the mark he made.

Your fingers found rather numbly his hair, gripping the back of his skull and bringing his head closer to your neck, whispering his name in a pleased tone only to smile and look at him with beaming (e/c) eyes."Because you are still here...That's why,I will keep myself alive to keep you company...You perverted blondie."You laughed only to squirm once the male let out a tiny smirk and rub his nose against the side of your bust making you blush and stay still, grunting his name rather loudly and in a whined tone.

"Shu...Oh god...don't bit there!"You squealed only to groan outloud once the male pierced the skin right above your right breast, taking rather large gulps of your blood which you found amusing because it sounded like he was choking on it.

Leaving that aisde, your legs become numb, your breath slow and your eyelids heavy, sleeping tugging at the back of your mind while your fingers kept themselves curled into the familiar blonde locks and his dark blue jacket, keeping him closer to you.As a savior, as a barrier, as a lover.

"Go to sleep, (Name). Sick people need to sleep..."Shu whispered, placing a little kiss along with a wet towel on your forehead, wiping his mouth with the back of his head which he cleaned soon after and take a seat on the chair next to your bed, holding your hand and kissing it once in a while.

His eyebrows furrowed whenever you squirmed or moaned in pain during sleep but he was always there, whispering sweet words to you and rubbing your stomach or cheek to make you feel alright.And his cold skin always calmed you down.God, how you loved when he touched your burning skin with his cold one.

But why so much care, anyway? Oh well, only this older brother could say but neither of you dared to speak your feelings out loud to each other, because you guys knew, that you shared the same feeling.Words weren't as strong as actions in this world, and for him to stay awake and take care of your sickly form was enough to prove the fact he loved you as much as you loved him.

And that my dear reader, was enough to break all this family and race rules.And neither his brothers or your God could break your bond apart.


	6. Beginning [Surprise x Reader]

_Decided to do this to celebrate the new season that appeared!_

Reader x Surprise~!

"Shouldn't ya hurry faster?" Someone yelled up to the shaky girl only to have her look up from her backpack and give a curt nod, standing up from the bed and follow after the glasses wearing male only to get into the limo and sigh, frowning lightly when the familiar redhead with twinkly green orbs shifted closer to her, wrapping a hand around her shoulders like she belonged to him.

She hated it! With all of her power and all her form!

"Don't touch me!"She raged out,slapping the male's hand and cuss loudly when he gripped her wrists only to yelp when the car swirled around and soon she was pulled out of the car and into the male's hands.The poor limo was bashed against a tree, soon lightening up and blast up with a loud _boom_ noise.

Someone just freaking killed your driver and blow up the car!

Anyway,her 'savior' dropped her and tsked only to have her glance up and stick her tongue out at the fedora wearing male that leaned down, ready to bare his teeth and ask for a reward from her only to glance up when his brothers sensed something nearby.

"So..it's their fault our car broke."Shu grumbled, taking one earbud from his ear, which surprised the heck out of her!

"Indeed, it is.I should've seen that."Reiji added, adjusting his glasses atop his nose while Kanato shifted next to her, hugging Teddy closer to his chest and snicker softly.

"I'm going to stab them to death.I will crush them up for destroying my time with Teddy and my sweets."The purplette grumbled to himself which the girl simply ignored and stood up from the ground,dusting herinjured knees and make a mental note to clean and patch herself up later.

"Tch! How bothersome...Those fuckers have a dead wish?"Subaru growled, cracking his knuckles and stare intently up at the hill which was like 50 meters ahead of where you guys were sitting.

The girl stared ahead too only to wide her eyes in shock seeing four shadows there only to gasp out when she noticed their attention was mainly focused on her.

The female placed a hand over her chest and breath heavily only to wide her eyes in shock when she saw them around her, feeling a shiver running down her spine when she took notice of the lack of the Sakamaki's around her.

_"Eve..We've finally found you..."_

The black haired one purred, his fingers locking around her hair only to let out a pained yelp when someone else grabbed the back of her uniform collar, tugging her into a rather nice built chest and which was actually his stomach seeing she couldn't even reach his forearms.

_"Tsk..What an imbecile sow.."_

The male grumbled only to tug on the back of the girl's neck, exposing her neck to him making the male lick his lips and press them against her jugular vein making the girl whimper softly and gulp noisily making the four males smirk at her distress and purr.

_"Ah, I guess Koneko-chan is really scared of us, huh? Poor neko-chan~How about I make you feel good?"_

The blonde haired one cooed, stroking her jaw with his thumb and forefinger only to grab her chin and tug her into his hold,holding her in a carerring manner only to press his lips against her temple in a gentle kiss.His fingers stroking down her back making the female squeal and shift in his hold.

_"Don't start without me..I want her to hit me so badly, I want more cuts and bruises."_

The one with bandages wrapped around his arms whispered out, gripping the girl's wrists and tug her closer to him only to bury his face into her chest, whispering she was finally his and she could abuse him as much as she wanted, only to make the female squirm and yell they were insane.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"The girl yelled out, yelping softly when she was pushed against the grass by the blonde that sat on her hips while the taller male held her hands over her head, staring intely down at her with flustered red orbs.

_"Ah, the spell is wearing off..We shall make this quick then,right?"_

The bandaged and freak kid mumbled only to press his chin against the girl's side making her squirm some more and blink softly when her chin was grabbed by the one that looked like the leader of the group.

_"Remember us Eve..We'll come back for you."_

The male cooed out, pressing his lips against hers while the others bit certains spots of her body making the girl cry out in pain into the kiss and try to squirm, panting heavily when the male holding her chin shoved his tongue deeply in her mouth and explore around.

The one that helpd her hand above her head had his fangs sunk deeply in her fragile neck which made the girl think how the hell he didn't break her up by now, but with how many gulps of her blood he took, she was sure she was nearing her end.

The child that was on her side, was kissing her hips before he playfully chewed on the skin,leaving deep bruises and marks there before he sunk his fangs into the skin making her moan and give a soft shift.

The blonde was caressing her thighs and inner thighs before he bit her inner thigh, too close to her warmth for comfort and even to her panties line.

_"Remember us Eve...We'll be part of you..."_

A purr was hear from the male that stopped kissing her before he leaned back and all off the male's vanished, leaivn ght egirl to blink and gasp awake into a sitting position with all the Sakamaki's around her, looking rather interested at her sudden waking.

"Finally! You stupid idiot fainted here...We have to go back home and see what happened with our familiar."Ayato barked out while tugging her up forcefully only to cuss when she stumbled on her own feet and was stopped by Subaru that didn't look so pleased with her touching him.

"What happened with you?That's so unlady like, such a disturbance in our daily lives."Reiji muttered while walking ahead of the others while Shu gave the female a little look and follow after the male, hands behind his head while his eyes closed to enjoy the music blasting in his earbuds.

The girl sighed and moved to leave after them only to blink her eyes when Laito pointed out about her skirt riding up her leg and about her uniform jacket being so undone.

"Are you inviting me in, bitch-chan~!?"The redhead cooed and try to reach for the female only to smirk when she slapped his hand and rub the side of her hip that was bruised only to run after the others and ignore Kanato's deadly glares and perverted looks in her way.

"Ah, how interesting. Looks like we'll have to fight for our bitch-chan, Kanato-kun."Laito purred while walking towards the purplette that glanced up from his toy and give one of his head tilts with the insane smile.

"Indeed, we are going to have a fight Teddy, isn't it marvelous?"He purred while hugging the bear closer to him and skip after the other while Laito tugged his fedora a little down his forehead and smirk behind it's shadow.

Indeed, there will be a war for the prey.

**Author's Note:**

> Request free if you want me to write anything for you! I dont accept OC X Cannon or OC X OC thought..Sorry ^^"


End file.
